disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book
Battle for the Book is an hour-long Season 3 finaleof Jake and the Never Land Pirates, premiered on October 26, 2014 on Disney Junior, the Disney Channel, WATCH Disney Channel and WATCH Disney Junior apps/online. Plot Michael and John love hearing Wendy's stories about Never Land-especially when Peter Pan outsmarts Captain Hook! But that sneaky snook Hook hates to look like a bumbling fool, so he decides to fly to London, steal Wendy's storybook, and destroy her stories once and for all. More info coming soon. Songs *''Destroy The Book'' *''Help Us Now'' *''London Ahoy'' *''Never Land Ahoy'' *''Remember Peter Pan'' *''Once Upon a Time (song)'' Cast *Sean Ryan Fox and Riley Thomas Stewart as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy *Jadon Sand as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Mr. Tiki Tree *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee, Bones *Loren Hoskins as Sharky, Bobby *Dee Bradley Baker as Nana, Sea Beast, Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Maia Mitchell as Wendy Darling, Mermaid #2 *Elliot Reeve as John Darling *Colby Mulgrew as Michael Darling *Adam Wylie as Peter Pan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Queen Coralie, Mermaid #1 Notes *Wendy, John, Michael and Nana made an appearance. *This is the first time Jake and his crew go to London. *This marks the fourth appearance of Peter Pan in the series. *This marks Tinker Bell's second appearance in the series. *Hangman's Tree will make its first appearance in the series. *Wendy, John, Michael and Nana will be the 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th characters from the original Peter Pan film to appear in the show, with Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock Crocodile, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan being the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th. *The DVD will be released on January 6, 2015. *This is the fourth episode that lasted over 30 minutes, and 7th longer than 11 minutes. *This is the first episode no Gold Doubloons are collected. *The end credits takes a different look similar to both "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" and "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess," as Maia Mitchell sings Once Upon a Tme, as the credits are ran differently. Normally it is live-action versions of Sharky and Bones singing. *Both Big Ben and Hangman's Tree appear in the special. The pirates (as well as Nana) also do a scene similar to the Peter Pan film, as they land on the clock's hand, changing the time. Captain Hook also do a scene similar to the Peter Pan film, as he steps on the toy wagon. *This is the first episode to be written by two writers. * The episode takes place after the original Peter Pan film as proven by the adventure in the book and probably after J.M. Barrie wrote the book for not only Wendy, John and Michael know the stories but also a policeman and his children know. Gallery DisneyJakeAndTheNeverLandPiratesBattleForTheBookDVD.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 02.jpg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg battle for the book logo.png Battle for the book titlecard promo.png Groupshot- battle for the book.jpg Big Ben-Battle for the Book.png Wendy Darling -Battle for the Book01.png London-battle for the book.jpg Bloomsbury-battle for the book.jpg Big ben -Battle for the book02.jpg groupshot-battle for the book02.jpg groupshot-battle for the book03.jpg 未命名465543.png Peter&Sea Beast-Battle for the Book.png Groupshot-Battle for the book.jpg Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Television specials